


Red Room

by orphan_account



Series: Do You Like The Red Room? [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: :), Bone Breaking, Chat Lines, Crying, Kidnapping, Multi, Pain, Rape, Sans gets tortured, Takes place in a deep web red room, Tied to Chair, chatroom, deep web, fresh can feel pain, fresh dies, injuries, kidnap, noncon, not really bdsm though, sans gets fucked, the skeleton gets diddled, there's still violence though, visitor 4 can be someone we know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fresh gets tortured.Takes place in a deep web red room, basically, humans kidnapped a monster because now the humans are blaming them for their battling and country problems, when the monsters rarely did a thing.Fresh didn't do squat shit other than possesing a Sans host, but oh well.





	

"Broseph? Don'tchu' think 'dis is..necessary?" He gained no response, struggling against the binds that held his arms and legs in place. 

The camera was done being set up, the humans were quiet, not saying a single word since they've held him captive in what Fresh had thought was their own home. They were being really unrad, brah!

He didn't really know what was going on. All he could really see and smell was mustiness of the room that he was put in. He could see a camera, some digital devices, a computer and a light over his head, and the chair that he was wrapped onto, too. A bag was soon placed over his head, something wrapped around his throat to keep it in place. Or to shut him up. Either way, it was really uncomfortable, but not too tight, at least. 

"Don't speak." One had mumbled, speaking for the first time in what was jokingly guessed to be over three hundred years. "Unless you want to scream." He could hear the venom in the human's voice. And, honestly, he could barely see them, even without the bag, they had had their faces covered once they entered the room. 

He couldn't feel emotions, or see anything, but, darn, he knew that he could feel pain. Fresh could already tell, by the way this day was going, that this would be a painful day. 

——

_**Creator** has opened the chat. _

_**Visitor 1, Visitor 2, Visitor 3 +** joins the chat. _

_"oh dude is that a monster"  
— **Vistor 2** 04:22:16_

_"What else would it be? Lol"  
— **Visitor 1** 04:22:48_

_"a pokemon or smth"  
— **Visitor 2** 04:23:02_

_"bro is that?? a skeleton??"  
— **Visitor 3** 04:23:51_

_"A skeletal monster, yes."  
— **Creator** 04:24:00_

_"We are preparing it. Yes, this is completely free and no-charge. You guys followed the onion link, right?"  
— **Creator** 04:24:10_

_"yeah."  
— **Visitor 3** 04:24:14_

_"a friend linked me to it, i didn't tell anyone else though"  
— **Visitor 4** 04:24:23_

_"Yep"  
— **Visitor 1** 04:24:24_

_"i was that friend, and yes."  
— **Visitor 2** 04:24:37_

_"can u do nicknames"  
— **Visitor 3** 04:24:50_

_**Creator** has turned ON nicknames. _

_"Don't go too wild with them."  
— **Creator** 04:25:01_

_**Vistor 1** has changed their name to **ya like jazz**_

_"[IMG Barry_the_bee.jpg]"  
— **ya like jazz** 04:25:27_

_"this is a red room, not cowbelly tv's discord."  
— **Visitor 2** 04:25:36_

_**Visitor 2** has changed their name to **Salazzle**_

_**Visitor 3** has changed their name to **Flore**_

_"I won't be changing mine."  
— **Visitor 4** 04:26:09_

_"The torturing will commence. We are open for reccomendations, although, we may not have the correct supplies for everything, so we'll have to make up for some stuff."  
— **Creator** 04:26:14_

_"can i post one more image of Barry the Bee?"  
— **ya like jazz** 04:26:22_

_"Only one, and that will be it. Futher on, you must be more serious."  
— **Creator** 04:26:40_

_"[IMG Barry_The_Bee2.png]"  
— **ya like jazz** 04:26:59_

——

His breath hitched for a moment as he felt something on his hands. It was sharp, and hard. It was..metal, like a knife. It was a knife. He didn't know if they were cutting him free, or—

Pulsing pain grew in a part of his hand. He could feel the liquids of marrow and blood dripping from the spot where his finger used to be. Fresh clenched his jaw, it hurt. 

**_"Cut off his fingers."  
— Visitor 4 04:28:22_ **

Fresh flinched as he felt the blade slice away at his hand again, cutting another finger off. The torturer went painfully slow, quite literally. Hot liquids poured and dripped from the missing spots in his hand. He couldn't stifle the weak yelp that had escaped from him. He's felt worse pain than this! He should be able to cope with it!

He didn't even realize it, but he was already crying, tears slowly falling down his face as they slowly cut off all of his fingers, burning, hot pain zapping through his hands each time they did so. 

By the time they were done, he was sobbing, his hands throbbing in pain, and he just wanted to leave, now. This was very, very unrad and uncool. 

**_"break all of his bones. like, all of the small ones. break his joints, actually"  
— ya like jazz 04:30:22_ **

Panicking, he thrashed around, trying to move away. Yet he couldn't. Both his arms and legs were bound, and he was not strong enough to pull away. A possibility could be that he was strong enough to move the ropes, but that was it, he couldn't untie them or anything. Too fearful to tell them how unrad it was!

He heard his own bones crack as something harshy hit into his kneecap. He couldn't feel his leg anymore because white, hot pain shot through it. The only thing after that happened was him screaming his metaphorical lungs out. Something pressed into his mouth, but since he was blinded by the bag, the only thing that got shoved into his mouth was a part of the bag. He bit onto it, but the plastic tasted gross, and he soon let go. 

Both his hands and leg were throbbing with pain. 

Another shot of painful, loud pain rung through him as he felt the sick snapping sound of his other knee, a scream escaping from his jaws before he could even hold it in. This scream was shorter than the last, but pain shot through his face as he was socked in the jaw by metal, his jaw twisting in a painful, unusual angle. 

It h u r t. He felt as if he couldn't breathe properly, the pain flowing through him, through his face, his legs, his hands. What more could they do?

 

A lot, actually. 

 

Blinding pain ran through his arm, the sick and gross noises of his bones cracking and splitting again. Scattered thoughts ran through him, the pain that he was feeling distracting his thoughts greatly. 

**_"Can you leave one arm to not get broken yet?"  
— Flore 04:38:00 _ **

Fresh hiccuped again, trying to hold in the tears. The pain just wouldn't stop. It constantly hurt. He couldn't really understand why he was getting this, but then again, a blow to the head is something that could damage him a lot. 

The only thing he really focused on was how painful it was. It hurt. A lot. 

The bag was removed. He could see again, just barely, everything was blurry and bright. Too bright. Toobrighttoobright—

What he thought was a sledgehammer plowed him in the face, everything went extremely painful for a moment. 

Then, it went dark. 

——

_"did u guys kill him"  
— **Salazzle** 04:40:05_

_"He's just unconscious."  
— **Creator** 04:40:12_

_"pour water on his face"  
— **ya like jazz** 04:40:19_

_"Beating him awake might be fun too."  
— **Visitor 4** 04:40:26_

_"when are you going to boink the skeledude though."  
— **Flore** 04:40:40_

_"does he even have the parts??"  
— **ya like jazz** 04:41:05_

_"I don't plan any sexual intercourse. Though, we may if it's recommended."  
— **Creator** 04:41:11_

_"boink the skeleton guy after you hurt him a bit more, then?"  
— **Flore** 04:41:28 _

——

Cold, icy liquid was poured down his bleeding and damaged face, making him nearly inhale the water. He jolted awake, to realize that his hands and legs were not tied anymore. Before he could do anything, the pain was back, getting hit in the side with a metal object made him fall over. The throbbing pain came back, mostly painful through his legs and face. 

Fresh could smell the blood. He..bled a lot, didn't he? 

He couldn't get up from the floor, one of his arms was working, but it wasn't strong enough to push him up. The other arm and his legs layed limp. He couldn't move them. They—couldn't-he couldn't? Move?

**_"do it."  
— ya like jazz 04:43:01_**

One of them had pulled him a little ways away from the chair, using his terribly injured arm, which made him made a light squeal in pain. That one human had actually..pulled him up? Wait? What? 

The breath was kicked out of him as the human, well, kicked him in the chest. He collapsed onto another human, as they've moved the chair. He was in the camera's angle again. The human held Fresh as if he was light as a feather, the humans clammy hands under his arms and causing his shoulders to uncomfortably raise up, and his neck hurt from the position a bit as well. 

His legs were..spread?—Oh no. Nonono. He wasn't going to be a part of some sick porno! He thrashed in the human's grip. He couldn't move his legs, nor that one arm, but he tried, feeling the human that was holding him talk, as he has been pushed into their chest. Fresh's thrashing did nothing to help himself, it just made the humans more impatient and angry. 

——

_**???** joins the chat._

_"name glitch lol"  
— **Salazzle** 04:45:12_

_"just in time"  
— **ya like jazz** 04:45:17_

_——_

_The fabric of his pants ripped off of his bones, and he tried to cover his pelvis, even though there, well, wasn't any genitalia there. Still, he couldn't. His arms were bound. Then, he just screamed. He screamed for help, hoping that just anyone would come in and save him. He didn't care who it would be, as long as they would save him from..this._

_Penetration onto one of his pelvis's holes had shut him up, his cries and screams fading into a whimper. It..hurt. It didn't help that throbbing pain was coursing through all his legs, arms and head._

_He sobbed, feeling them. He felt them inside of him. It felt dirty and disgusting, extremely unrad and horrible. He just wanted to faint again. He just wanted this to be over. He already had a headache, they were pressing against him. Just, gross. He felt gross. There was more. More penetration built up in his pelvis, the human that was holding him back was getting in, too._

_Both of them were just thrusting inside of him. Fresh felt himself shiver, tears rolling down his skeletal cheeks. The pain in his arms and legs was still there, but it had faded a bit. The headache stopped him from thinking correctly, pain and pressure unbearable._

_A scream ripped through his throat as his 'good' arm was beginning to get bent backwards, it didn't help along with the deepening pressure in his chest from just crying too much._

_It snapped. His arm snapped off. It snapped in half. He screeched in pain, struggling to get out of the human's grip again. One of them—the one that wasn't holding him—yelped in what could possibly be pain, pulling out of him._

_Hands grabbed at his ribs, sliding under his shirt. It felt so uncomfortable, throbbing pain running through him, his vision blurry. The human that was holding him finally pulled out, still not letting go._

_A hand clung onto one of his ribs and broke it, the rib shattering. He screamed again, though a hand was soon to cover his mouth, more tears building up in his eyesockets. The knife started to dig inbetween his ribs, his shirt being tugged upwards. Suddenly, the knife jerked, making a lot of ribs splinter and bleed._

_He just now realized that he was covered in his own blood, shivering, shaking. His arm was broken, both of his legs were broken, his pelvis was mangled, his face was destroyed. He was still bleeding, feeling blood and bone marrow ooze out of his own wounds. He felt cold, sweaty, in pain, dirtied and fearful. He just wanted to leave. He just wanted to be saved._

_Everything was fading, sounds getting quieter, his pain getting number. He knew he was losing too much blood, the parasite itself being damaged in the head attacks._

_He felt light. Dizzy, as if you just suddenly stood up from laying down for a long time, lightheaded._

_He barely focused on the thought that there only could be possibly a few more minutes before his whole body and the parasite itself evaporates into dust._

_——_  
__  
"oh my god"  
— **[ERROR]** 05:02:55 

__**Creator** has closed the chat._ _


End file.
